My Last Moments
by Isabella Katniss
Summary: A series of drabbles about the tributes of the 74th annual hunger games. Some are cute, some heart-wrenching, and some may scare you a little. Rated T for stories about death.
1. Glimmer

**Hey mai peeps! I am writing this as a series of 24 drabbles, one for each tribute of the 75th annual Hunger Games. Some are cute, some gory, some, frankly, will probably scare you a little. (I can have a very dark mind when I want to.) So, enjoy!**

District 1-Glimmer

The buzzing. The buzzing is horrible. I feel my body swelling; feel the pus oozing from my limbs. I try to scream, calling for Marvel, calling for Cato. I watch as my mind plays the worst moments of my life. Watching all those tributes die, die because of my own actions. I hope their deaths were less painful then mine. I lay there on the ground, dying. _Dying. _I didn't want to end like this. Reliving the most horrible moments of my existence. I want to die. I want this to end. I close my eyes, and know no more.


	2. Marvel

**Wow! These are easy! I'm gonna write another one!  
**

District 1- Marvel

She is trapped. I have done it. Soon I will have my first kill. "Katniss" she screams. "KATNISS!" I can hear the panic in her voice. In the distance something booms. A cannon? No, to far-off. I step into the clearing, and throw the spear. The aim is perfect. It lodges itself in her stomach. Cato will be pleased. Blood is streaming down her uniform, and tears down her face. One step closer to district 1. To seeing my family again. But then the girl from district 12 steps into the clearing. She notches her bow. It all goes black.


	3. Clove

**Yaaay clove! My favorite character! I actually cried when she died. But I also cried when (spoiler alert) Rue, Foxface, Dobby, Hedwig, Fred, Tonks, Ari and Irina died. If you don't know who some of those people are, PM me and I will be happy to clarify. **

**District 2, Clove**

I have her. Soon the girl on fire will be dead. Soon Cato and I will be victors. Soon we can both go home. I will be the victor, surrounded by riches and glory. Soon she will be dead. But then he is there, standing over me like a mountain. "What did you say about the little girl?" He asks gruffly. "You kill her?" "No, no, that was Marvel-" I start. He raises the rock he holds. "Cato!" I scream. The rock hits my skull and pain shoots through me. I will not be the victor. But neither will she.

**So, do you like? Or does it suck? Should I become a famous author and be as rich as JK Rowling? Or should I go live under a rock? You chose! R+R, please. **


	4. Cato

**Guess what? FF blocked me until June 1st because of my SYOT! Man, I am really mad at them right now. But with nothing better to do, I can write and write and write to my heart's content. Expect at least 2 new chapters up on all my stories come June 1st. Well, for those select few of you who have been awaiting it, here is the CATO chapter! (and the crowd exhales loudly through their mouths)**

**District 2-Cato**

They are horrible. I can do nothing but scream in agony as a black one, obviously meant to be Thresh, rips into my arm. Body armor is no help to me. Another one runs at me, and in its angry eyes I see Clove. I could appeal to their humanity were these the real tributes. But these beasts have no humanity. The girl and the boy, the ones from 12, are up there. With one final pleading look at the girl, I mouth what I hope is my last word. _Please_. She notches her bow, and blackness, finally, blackness, descends.


	5. Arthur

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long since I updated! Thanks to IzzytheGreat14 for reviewing! I'll probably write 14 chapters in the next 2 days becuz my writer's block is gone away and my creative juices are once again flowing. Could someone who reads this PM me a list of tributes who died in the bloodbath?**

**District 3-Arthur**

Everything is lit up in an instant. The world is filled with light. I hear the sound of an explosion, and I know what has happened. The food, the supplies, the amazing security system, and the girl. All are gone. Surely the girl is dead. Surely the supplies are gone. Surely we will all die, me, the careers, the others. Footsteps. Shouting. A collective gasp. Cato yelling at me. The last things I know. Cato grabs me, and I know I will not live to see another day. The sickening snap as he twists my neck. And then the blackness.

**Sorry it is so cliché, I really don't like this chapter. But say what you will. Even a flame is better then nothing.**


End file.
